Shining Truth
by Insan
Summary: I thought I was going on a simple pokmeon journey, but then suddenly I'm a charmander and I'm always looking behind my back for these goons called team obsidian. the worst part is, my Dad's in charge of them. oh, I don't know what's going on anymore...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, I'm Insan!_

_My last story was a flop, but please don't judge me harshly because of it! _

_I am doing this story, starting it in the middle of nowhere, and seeing where it goes._

_I also am accepting OCs, if anyone would actually give them, but more about that on the bottom of the page._

_**Pokémon is in every way owned by Nintendo. Please don't sue...**_

**1: Journey**

Claire Pravda.

That's my name, Claire Pravda.

It's a simple name, one anyone could have.

My last name means truth, and my first name can mean clear, or shining.

Shining Truth...

Oh! Forgive me, I should probably tell you my story, like you asked...

*Sigh*, okay then, I'll begin.

I began my journey when I was fourteen.

I had been staring at my reflection.

At the time, I had long flowing pink hair hair, my skin was so white, it looked like I was sick, and my eyes were red like rubies.

"Claire!" called my mother, from down the stairs, "Could you come over here for a second?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I called back.

I took one more look into the mirror and adjusted my necklace, it was made of pearls, with gold strung around and pieces of silk.

I sighed and wheeled my chair over to the study, where my mom was sitting with our pet Skitty, Hope.

Hope jumped down from the table and jumped into my lap, almost immediately I began scratching him between the ears. I envied him for being able to move about like that.

"Claire," said my mom, looking up from something she was writing, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Not at all."

"You know dear," she said, "It would be good for you to speak up more often, if I asked you to burn down our house, you'd probably do it."

I sighed. She was right after all; I never spoke up for myself. I couldn't... I felt like a burden.... I always felt like just another mouth to feed, but she would always just smile and say things like "Hey, I'm caring for you because I'm your mom, it'd be silly any other way."

"Yes," I said, "I know."

She smiled, "Well here's something I hope you don't disapprove of," she grinned while searching for something in her purse.

Curious, I leaned over in my chair, but not very far, since I can't move anything below my waist.

"Here you go," she said pulling out a Pokéball, "This kid's all yours."

I was shocked, she pressed the button and a little lizard came out, "Charmander, char!"

My eyes widened as the little guy jumped unto my lap and Hope jumped off.

"Thank you," my tone of voice was the same, but I think my mom could tell these kinds of things apart.

"Give it a good name, eh?" she said, expectantly.

"Name..." I said to myself, "I think Lume will be a good name for you..."

I sat there grinning and petting Lume for awhile, until he fell asleep.

"Now," said my mom, "I assume you know what this means?"

"Yes," I said, still happy, "I would enjoy a Pokémon journey..."

"You're like a robot," Mom joked, "But you're right, I think that might be just the thing you need, lots of kids go on Pokémon journeys when they're your age, and I'll tell your school, oh! And one other thing..."

She pulled out a box wrapped in Christmas paper and tied with a bow out from under the table, "This is from dad, and he wanted you to get it one you were fourteen."

There was a silence, and then I opened the present, tears in my eyes...

"Aw, don't cry..." said Mom, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No," I said, "I'm sorry..." I pulled a beautiful Pokétch from the box and tied it to my wrist, "It's beautiful... really..."

The tears were gone now, but I was still crying, just inside.

"You can leave whenever you want," said my Mom, "And try your best, dear, I don't like it when you cry."

"... Yes, Mom..."

**Hi, again!**

**Firstly, Attention is drawn to Claire's skin because she is an albino; I just wanted to point that out.**

**Also, I do not know what her legs suffer from, they just don't work! I'm too lazy to come up with a reason!**

**Oh, and the OC thing is mostly a ploy to get people to review... This is proof that I do not care why people review!**

**For the OC, all I need is their name, appearance, personality, Pokémon (please specify anything you want specified, NO LEGENDARIES!), History, and anything else you think is important...**

**And I guess, if you really want to, you could PM me you OC... but... that would be a bit mean...**

**Byes!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! It's-a-me!_

_Waah! I couldn't fit Ari into this! I'm so sorry!_

_And I'm also sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the previous one._

_And I'm sorry if I messed up Kira's personality too much._

_And I'm sorry I apologize too much._

_**And I'm sorry, but Nintendo and Game Freak own Pokémon.**_

**2: First Battle**

We were in a department store, Lume and I.

"According to this..." I said, reading through a book, "A charmander like you should know smokescreen, ember, scratch, and ember."

"Char!" sang Lume, happy to be out.

We sat together for a moment.

"Come to think of it..." I sighed, "I'm not sure I know how to train you..."

I flipped through the book for awhile, "The Beginning Trainer" it was titled.

"Um..." I said, rolling over to the cashier, "How much for this, please?"

"300 Poké." He said as I handed him the money, "Have a nice day."

I wheeled out and began going around town.

"Let's see..." I said to myself, "I think I've got everything my mom recommended..."

"Char! Charmander!" said Lume, pulling my dress and pointing at a nearby sign.

I looked over and read "Saffron City Pokémon Contest"

Did Lume want me to participate? "Contests held every Sunday at 5:00."

I looked at my Pokétch, it was 3:30 already, no time to sign up, "Maybe we'll watch first..." I said, "I should first see if we'd want to participate..."

"Thief!" someone shouted, "Give me back my bulbasaur!"

I looked over; running towards me was a man in a black uniform being chased by a woman with Icy blue hair.

"Theif!" she yelled again.

"This isn't good," I said, and, almost unconsciously, ordered, "Lume, user ember!"

Lume spat a huge fireball at the man, who tripped trying to avoid it.

"Hey!" yelled the man, "Kids should watch what they're doing! That really could've hurt me!"

"Give her back her Pokémon," I said, calmly, "I don't want to hurt anyone, but stealing is-"

"Shut up, little brat!" he yelled, "Go, Mawile! Bite!"

He tossed a Pokéball and the mawile came out.

"Lume!" I said, as the charmander dodged, "smokescreen!"

"You'll have to do better than that!" growled the man, "Mawile, Dark pulse!"

The Mawile shot something out of its mouth.

Sadly, the attack hit its mark, "Lume!" I shouted.

The charmander was sent flying from the attack ,and it's face was flowing with tears.

"Lume!" I shouted, "Don't give in! Ember!"

Lume managed to stand up and use the attack within a matter of moments, and the attack hit its mark.

"Shit!" he shot, "You win this one, little girl, but you'll get yours!"

The man ran away, dropping the Pokéball as he ran off.

I bent over to pick up the Pokéball, and watched as the woman stopped in front of me.

"Excuse me," I said, "Here's your bulbasaur back."

"I..." panted the woman, "I didn't need your help! I could've caught him and forced him to give me back Bulbasaur!"

"Sorry," I said, now depressed, "Buy you did get it back in the end..."

"So what!" she growled, "I didn't need you to come to my rescue!"

I was able to get a good look at her now. She had incredibly green eyes, and was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans.

"I'm sorry," I said, again ,"Buy do you know where the contest hall is?"

"I was just headed there myself," she groaned, "It's just over there."

"Um..." I said, "I can't see where you're pointing, could you take me there, please?"

"Gah," she moaned, "I may as well... I guess I should..."

"Thank you, What's your name, by the way?"

"Kira," she said, "Yours?"

"I'm Claire Pravda, Thank you so much..."

**Again, I'm sorry f Kira's personality is messed up too much.**

**I promise Ari will be in the next chapter!**

**Keep reading Shining Truth, and don't forget to send in your OCs!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Hi! I'm back!_

_Okay, I'm not very good with contests, but I'm Giving it a shot!_

_It probably won't be as good as other chapter..._

_Also, six reviews in one day?!?! This is awesome!_

_**Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak, Luckies...**_

**3: Contest**

"Okay," said I, looking at a flyer I got at the front, "Let's see... according to this, contests are divided into three portions..."

"Char?" said Lume, curious.

""The first is visual appeal," I said, "The Pokémon are ranked by how nice they look, then we have the technique portion, where a Pokémon shows off its techniques, then we have the battle portion, where Pokémon fight one another with a unique set of rules, I wonder what they are..."

"Attention everyone!" shouted an announcer, "We begin today's Pokémon Contest! Are you ready for it?"

The audience cheered, I thought it was a little too loud, but I didn't complain.

"All right!" said the announcer, "Let's give a big round of applause to our coordinators! Firstly, we have Penelope Tonis and her Squirtle!"

There was a lot more cheering, and I began to lose interest.

I didn't really pay attention until the announcer called, "And next, we have Kiranah Allison Marie and her bulbasaur!"

Shocked, I looked towards the stage, there, Kira was waving with her bulbasaur sitting beside her, looking pleased.

"I had no idea you were a coordinator..." I said, as if she could hear me.

"And next is Ari Harper with his Togetic!"

I looked over and saw a guy with straight black hair with some purple on the ends, and was wearing a plain brown Jacket.

From what I could see, he was pretty handsome...

"The results for the visual contest are being tallied, we'll have them shortly!" called the announcer.

"Wait," I said "I didn't know they had even begun the visual contest yet!"

"And the results are in!" called the announcer, "This round we only have three coordinators losing,"

None of the names were really important to me, so I didn't really notice who they were.

All the contestants walked off stage, the losing ones dragged themselves away a different direction from the others.

"Alright," I muttered "I'm curious... this next round should be interesting..."

I stroked Lume some more while waiting for the next round.

"Alright, everyone!" called the announcer, once the preparations were ready, "We now proceed into the next round! First off we have Ari!"

I clapped this time, somewhat absentmindedly.

"Go!" he shouted, tossing a Pokéball, "Togetic!"

"Toge! Togetic!"

"Use wish!" he ordered and the togetic seemed to mutter something.

"Now Rain dance and thunder wave!" he yelled.

"Toge!"

It began to rain what looked like drops of gold, until I realized that the thunder wave must have somehow gotten into the raindrops.

Just then Togetic started to emanate a beautiful light, a rainbow of colors.

"Incredible!" announced the judge, "Wish caused Togetic to start glowing, and because of the moisture in the air, it looks like he's surrounded by a rainbow!"

I thought that there might be a better way to announce it then that, but I didn't complain.

"Toge!" called the togetic, and the beautiful scene stopped.

"Thank you for your outstanding performance!" said the Announcer, "The judges gave you three perfect tens! Congratulations!"

The crowd cheered, this was really getting interesting.

"Next up!" the announcer called as Ari was walking off stage, Togetic still in toe, "Is Kiranah!

**Sorry, I had to end the chapter here...**

**This one wasn't as good as my previous one... sorry...**

**I'm also sorry if I messed up your character.**

**And, yes, Loopy really only cameos in this chapter, she'll be more important later on.**

**Byes!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm back, and I'm newer then ever!_

_No Loopy in this chapter, but we get to introduce Jamie! That's good._

_Also, poor Kira's Appeal is rather short, and it's hard to compete with that last appeal, so sorry about that..._

_Anyways, without further ado, enjoy my fanfic._

_**Breaking news! Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak!**_

**4: My first loss**

"C'mon, Bulbasaur!" said Kira, confidently, "Let's show them what we can do!"

"Bulba!"

I watched as the two of them walked on stage, I clapped.

"Ready?" she said, "Solar beam!"

"Bulba..." the bulbasaur was storing energy.

"Now, Fire!"

A large beam of light shot up high, and kept shooting, which was odd because it wasn't particular sunny.

"Now, Magical leaf!"

"Saur!"

Soon what was a large beam of light was many particles of light together with lovely color-changing leaves.

"An incredible performance!" called the announcer, "But we lose points for lack of originality!"

I, personally, thought it was wonderful.

As she walked off, I realized I was hungry.

"I'll walk off to the snack bar," I said to myself, "It'll just take a second..."

On my way there, someone came up to me, "Hey, are you a trainer?"

I turned around, "Yes, I am, well a newbie, anyways."

"Well," said a girl, the one who had been talking this whole time, "How about a quick battle, then?"

I nodded, "If it doesn't take too long, them I'm alright with it."

"Oh, don't worry, it won't."

"OK," I said, nodding at Lume, who was riding on my lap, "Let's have a go."

"Excellent!" she said, "Go, Growlithe!"

I immediately realized that this was bad, the other Fire type was obviously more experienced, so Lume would have to depend on luck and strategy alone.

"Use Bite!"

Lume dodged the attack, "Use scratch!"

"Hah!" said the girl as her Growlithe dodged effortlessly, "Easy, Areal ace!"

"Chaar!" cried Lume, being sent flying.

"Finish with rock smash!"

"No! Lume!" I cried as the attack hut head-on.

"Looks like I win." Said the girl, "Nice battle, huh?"

I nodded, picking up Lume.

"Good..." said a voice.

Soon the girl was grabbed from behind by a man in a black uniform.

"Augh!!!" she cried, "You reek!"

"Put her down now!" I yelled.

"Aw," he cooed, "Poor girl, good thing you'll be taken hostage too, I'll make sure of that."

He quickly handcuffed me.

"Oh no you don't!" cried the girl, angry, "Growlithe, Flamethrower!"

As the attack shot towards the two, something came out of the ground.

"This time I came prepared!" said the man, staring at the onix blocking the flamethrower without even breaking a sweat, "I'm going to make you pay for making a fool out of me, onix, crush!"

The onix attacked and just before it hit Growlithe, the girl shouted, "Return!" and the growlithe went back into its Pokéball.

"Excellent!" he grimed, "Now, the two of you are going to be killed, or my name isn't-"

"Togetic, Psychic."

"Toge!"

The Onix suddenly looked like it was in a lot of pain, then fell over, fainted.

"Onix!" the man cried.

"You shouldn't kidnap women." said someone.

I looked over and, just as I had thought, I saw Ari standing with his Togetic on his shoulder.

"Aw, shit!" cried the man, "Later!"

The man managed to scurry away before Ari could do anything

"Thank you." I said, "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah," said the girl, straightening her purple hair, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said, "I also have some full restores if you want."

We both nodded and soon both out Pokémon were fully healed.

"Now, if you don't mind," he said, "It's almost time for round three to start."

"Oh my goodness!" I said as he walked off, I forgot about the contest! Umm I hate to ask this," I turned to the girl, "But could you please wheel me around, my hands are still cuffed together."

"Um...." said to the girl, "I-"

"I promise!" I said, "I'll pay you! My family is really wealthy! Please..."

"Okay, okay." She said, "I'll help you out! Jeez!"

"Thank you," I said, "My name's Claire Pravda, yours?"

"Jamie Carter." She said without thinking, "Now, where were you headed?"

**It's the return of everyone's favourite Kidnapper/thief!**

**I'm sorry if I goofed this chapter.**

**Lookie! Lookie! Ari's first appearance! He's so cool!**

**Jeez, in this description I'm coming off as cheerful... weird...**

**And relish is better, by the way.**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Insan here!_

_Let's pretend I already apologized one hundred times, all right?_

_So this chapter contains more contest and kick-ass battling, Yay._

_So... yeah... nothin' to say here..._

_**Objection! The evidence clearly shows that Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak!**_

**5: Contest Battles**

"All right, everyone!" cried the announcer, "Looks like it's time for round three of the contest!"

"We barely made it," I murmured.

"As some of you may not know the rules of this round," cried the announcer, "I'll explain them to you now! It's a simple fight between each Pokémon, except we have a points system, each contestant starts with fifty points and if a contestant gets 100 points, he'll instantly win! However, if the same contestant drops to zero points, they'll instantly lose! There are two other ways to win, as well: If you knock the other Pokémon out or if the timer runs out and you have the most points! If for some reason there is a draw, then the judges will decide who the victor is!"

"Why the hell does the handicapped spot have to be so high up?!?!" muttered Jamie, shaking.

"Our first coordinators are..."

There was a silence as we waited for him to call out the names.

"...Nell and his delibird versus Kiranah and her Bulbasaur!"

There was lots of cheering as the two walked on stage.

"Are the two of you ready?"

"This should be simple." said Nell, bluntly.

"Don't underestimate me." said Kira.

"Begin!"

"Delibird! Hail!"

"Deli!"

Bulbasaur was stuck trying to dodge the falling ice, and was, unfortunately, not doing a very good job.

"Aurgh!" groaned Kira, "Fine then, use sunny day!"

"Now, while it's distracted!"

A glowing white orb landed on bulbasaur who was busy trying to activate sunny day.

It exploded without even a moments notice.

"Bulbasaur!"

I looked up at the screen, and while Kira has 65 points, Nell was, unfortunately, beating her by 15 points.

"Bulbasaur! Don't give up, solarbeam!"

"Bulb..."

"Ice punch." said Nell.

"Dell!"

The attack hit head on, knocking out Kira's Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, the match goes to Nell!"

"You would've done better," said Nell, "If you hadn't tried to use those two particular attacks, although, I must admit, they did look like good ideas at the time."

Kira seemed a little too surprised to say anything.

As the two recalled their Pokémon and walked off stage the announcer called, "Next we have our only other two remaining contestants... Ari and Penelope!"

"Well," said Penelope, "Are you ready?"

Ari didn't say anything; he seemed to be thinking something over.

"Are you ready?" asked the announcer, "Then let's go!"

"Ice beam, squirtle!"

The attack was dodged just barely.

"Counter with psychic!"

The squirtle dropped to its knees with the searing pain inside its head.

"Don't give in! Water pulse!"

The attack hit head on!

"Now Togetic is confused!" cried the announcer, "This is one interesting battle folks!"

"Thunder wave-rain dance combo!" cried Ari.

Soon golden rain was falling like before, only this time it paralyzed the squirtle.

"Scince both of those attacks don't technically do damage," cried the announcer, "the attack isn't affected by the confusion! However, now I, your contender, can't move..."

"Wish!"

In a matter of minutes Togetic snapped out of its confusion.

"And that's all we have time for today!" announced the announcer, "Togetic has reached 100 points! With that note, we're going to look for a new contender for the next mach so I can go to the hospital... and be able to move again!"

**Wow... that's a shorter chapter then I thought...**

**Sorry for making Loopy and Kira loose, but I made this an equal thing because... no, wait, that would be a spoiler...**

**Did you know that a low-paid football player makes more than the president of the United States? Random information there...**

**See you all later!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi! Sorry about the late update!_

_Plus, I'm also sorry, but part of this chapter was written in the middle of the night when I should've been doing homework... and then I forgot to upload it until now!_

_Man, I'm such a tool..._

_**Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak, said Count Bleck!**_

**6: Assistance**

"Okay, contest fans!" cried the new announcer, a woman, this time, "I'll be your new commentator for the final round! Are you ready?"

Cheering, there's a lot of that.

"All right, then!" she says, "Let's give a big round of applause to Nell and Ari!"

The two walked on stage.

"This should be a bit more difficult..." said Nell, evaluating Ari.

Ari seemed offended, but he, nonetheless, said, "Let's have a good match."

"All right then!" cried the new announcer, "It's time! Contestants, call out your Pokémon!"

"Dellibird!"

"Togetic!"

"All right! On my signal... ready... GO!"

"Thunder wave-rain dance!"

"Present!"

As Togetic danced, Nell's Delibird threw a glowing ball which exploded, knocking Togetic out of its dance.

Just then it started to rain again, the wonderful golden rain.

"Ari's famous combo!" cried the commentator, taking out an umbrella, "how will Nell handle this?"

I looked over at the Delibird... it was holding up an umbrella.

"I don't think that you're allowed an umbrella." said Ari.

"A contestant's Pokémon is allowed one item." said Nell, matter-of-factly, "I chose an umbrella, simple as that. Ice punch, by the way."

Nell's voice was still speaking as though he was speaking in a conversation, so everyone was surprised when Dellibird hit Togetic with a freezing punch.

"Hey! Togetic, Psychic!"

"Tsk, Delibird, Seismic Toss."

The Delibird got to Togetic before Psychic began to take effect.

"Delibird is performing seismic toss!" cries the announcer, "Which will happen first, Dellibird submitting to psychic or finishing seismic-"

Before she finished, Dellibird dropped Togetic into the ground, creating a crater and knocking it out.

"Um..." said the announcer, shocked, "I guess this makes Nell the winner!"

Ari sighed, and after a couple of seconds he walked over to Nell.

"Good match?" he said, extending his hand.

Nell stared at it, "At least you're a good sport."

Nell walked off, and then did Ari.

"All right contest fans!" cried the announcer, "Our winner will be rewarded the hyper rank ribbon layer, but for now I wish you all a good night!"

With that the lights on the stage turned off.

There was a lot of talking as everybody exited the stage.

"Um..." I said, nervously to Jamie, "If it's not too much trouble, could you please take me to the police station, I know they could help me get these handcuffs off.

"Sure..." murmured Jamie, "Anything to get down from here..."

After going outside we saw some of the spectators, and, man, there were a lot.

There were all kinds of people, old, young, cute, ugly, even a girl wearing a costume that made her look like a dog.

"Oh my," I said, "Contests do have a... varied appeal, don't they...?"

"Really?" asked Jamie, nonchalantly, "I never noticed."

"Hey! It's Ari!"

"Hunh?"

"Go over there, please."

The two of us headed over to the black haired coordinator.

"Excuse me," I said to him, he turned around, "Um, hi..."

"Oh..." he said, a little carelessly, "You're those girls from before."

"Yes," I responded, "I never got to thank you formally."

"Oh, that was nothing."

"You saved our fucking lives!" said Jamie, "I hardly call that nothing!"

"Um... "He said, whatever was side tracking him, he seemed to have sorted out, "Um, I never quite got your names..."

"I'm Claire," I said, "And this is Jamie."

"It's great to meet you." said Ari, "I've had something on my mind until now."

"Anything we can help you with?" I asked.

"Well," said Ari, "I don't know... I don't want to trouble you two..."

"Why," said Jamie, "What are we, not good enough?!"

"No! No1" explained Ari, "That's not what I meant at all! I'll let you help!"

"Thank you!" I said, "I owe you an apology, though."

"It's no problem," he said, "I didn't want to involve anybody, but, if you insist, could you meet me here at around three tomorrow?"

We both nodded.

"Thank you," he said, "I probably should go get a hotel room for the night."

"All right," I said, as he went off, "By the way, thank you so much for helping me..."

"Oh, it's no problem." Said Jamie, "Let's go find the police station, so we can get those handcuffs undone."

It's been a long day, I thought

**One thing you readers should realize is that this has all happened on her first day as a trainer!**

**Oh, and while I'm still thinking about it... I forget again...**

**Maybe I should stop trying to remember things and start trying to be more adept at character interpretations in the middle of the night, hmm?**

**By the way, this paves the way for what will be a huge ploy point, an unexpected one too.**

**Paalam!**


	7. Chapter 7

_There is a perfectly good reason as to why this chapter is so late!_

_...I just haven't thought of it yet..._

_Anyhow, I'm sorry for lateness and crappiness._

_**I'm running out of ways to say "Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak"...**_

**7: Team Obsidian**

"I..." I gasped, "I got here... as fast as... I... could..."

Jamie and Ari waited for me to catch my breath before Ari started explaining.

"Have either of you ever heard of Team Obsidian?" he asked.

"... It sounds familiar..." said Jamie, thinking.

"Wait..." I said, "They wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the Obsidian Publishing Corporation?"

Ari nodded, "That's just a cover-up, Team Obsidian is actually an organization, much like Team Rocket. They publish books, but only because their leader is so fond of them."

"Just out of curiosity," said Jamie, "How do you know about this?"

"How don't you?" asked Ari, "Lots of people know, but most people can't so a thing about it, not even the police."

"I would guess..." I say, "That it's because their more powerful than all four regions combined?"

"Yes," he says, "They... took one of my Pokémon..."

"Why didn't you just go to the police?" asked Jamie.

"Like he said, they have power over the police." I said, "Information..."

"Right..." said Ari, opening a map which said "Obsidian Publishing House of Saffron City"

"I'm really sorry," he said, "I'm breaking in to get Spinirak back!"

"...okay..." said Jamie, "So, what are you sorry for?"

Ari looked up, confused.

"Going to get your Pokémon back is a perfectly natural reaction," I said, "At least, I think that what she's to say."

"Right." Said Jamie, "We'll help."

"Th... Thank you..."

"Don't worry." I said, but I was thinking something like "I'm the one who should be, after all, I'm just a newbie."

We walked until we got to the publishing house, not too far away.

"How do we get in to the base part?" I asked.

"Apparently, it's underground," Said Ari, "At least, that's what I heard."

"Let's go in," suggests Jamie, we comply.

We entered into a waiting room which looked pretty plain.

"Excuse me," I whispered to the clerk, "We'd like to meet with the writer John Magnum, who I heard was here for the week."

The other two seemed confused, but play along.

"Let me see..." says the clerk, an obese woman with a mole, "Yes, your name."

"Sarah Michel," I guess, "And these are two of my friends."

She looks into the computer for a minute, then nods as she lets the locked sliding doors to the inside open.

"How did you know about that?" asked Jamie.

"I guessed." I said, "It was luck, there's the elevator."

"Um..." groaned Ari, looking at the door, "I hate to say this but you need a key card to get in there."

I open my purse and checked my wallet.

I quickly swiped the key card and returned it to my wallet.

"Whuh..." stammered Jamie, "Where the hell did you get that!?!?"

"I stole it." I lied, I can't let them know the truth... if they knew it, they'd think I was a spy for sure,

Although, come to think of it, that saying that I stole it didn't make me sound any less of a criminal.

We go inside the elevator, me getting odd looks from both Jamie and Ari, not that I didn't deserve them...

When we got to the basement we all noticed there weren't too many guards around, and none seemed to notice us.

"Just act natural." I said, "Act like we have a good reason for being here."

The two were still looking at me odd, but they did as I said, and we walked for about an hour or two with nothing eventful happening.

"This would be the door," I say, looking at a fancy black door with a golden pattern.

"What makes you so sure?" asks Ari, more inquisitively then standoffishly.

I say nothing.

"It's locked by a password any...way..."

Jamie's mouth drops open as I unlock the door effortlessly.

We all go inside where we see a spinirak, which Ari identifies as his own, in a room with just about nothing else.

"This was almost too easy..." I murmur, "Unless..."

The door slams shut behind us.

"It's a trap!" I exclaim.

Three people appear from the shadows of the room, the first of which is the grunt we kept on meeting earlier, the second a tall, burly man with a gleeful look on his face, and the third is unmistakably... Cynthia?!?!

"Don't forget what you promised!" says Cynthia, actually a little cruelly.

"Oh, no no no!" exclaims the man, "I would never forget that!"

"You three!" growled the grunt, "You better get ready because in about five minutes you're going to get flattened by the chief and Cynthia here!"

"It's nice to be remembered." said Jamie, with definitely more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Not exactly wonderful way to meet up again..." I say, depressed, "Dad..."

**What. The. FUDGE!!!**

**This is as much a surprise to you as it is to me!**

**WTH Is Cynthia doing to help out the bad guys, and since when is Claire's dad a bad guy!!!**

**I only knew of one part of the plot, and one part alone!**

**... Anyone who can guess the part gets a cookie.**

**.PECTED.**

**This may be a good time to go.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay!_

_I responded to all recent reviews, although I have the feeling I offended someone. Please tell me if your offended and what your offended by._

_And, to clear up confusion, I write these as I go along, I only have one part I have chosen beforehand (Which, by-the-by, hasn't happened yet)._

_Also, here's the list of OC's and their current relation towards the plot._

_Kira: Not even thought about now, but she gets a very important part not too far later on_

_ArI: Currently very important_

_Nin: About to become important_

_Jamie: Same as Ari_

_Loopy: I don't currently have any plans for her, but I will find some role! I promise!_

_Kaya: A role where she mostly plays an influence on the storyline quite a bit, But won't accually appear for a bit_

_All of these are subject to change, possibly in the next few minutes_

_**Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. Now are you people satisfied? *Sigh***_

**8: The Father**

"He's your DAD!?!?" everyone in the room shouted except my father and I.

"Wah hah hah hah!" laughed my dad, clapping his hands, "How's my favourite daughter been?"

"Chuh-Chief?!" Exclaimed the grunt, "You know this girl?!?!"

"You've been promoted..." I said, "Why?"

I know I looked calm, but inside me, anger was swelling up.

"Now dear," he says, "You have to understand, I run Team Obsidian now. I can't just quit!"

"Yes, you can," I say, "I know you, and you can hardly consider yourself my father any more."

He sighed, "All the better, change of plans. Spinarak, string shot."

"Wait!" said Ari, "That's my spinarak, He won't-"

Before he got another word out of his mouth, Jamie and Ari were tied up with sticky threads.

"Chase?" said Cynthia, "I thought you were going to use Ari."

"My little girl is much more suited for the job," He smiled, "Especially because of her disability."

"I won't let you get away with this," I growled, "Go Lume!"

Lume came out of the Pokéball, but did even move once he came out.

"Lume," I growled, "Ember!"

He didn't respond.

"Lume, was it?" asked my father, "Be a dear and help restraining your trainer, will you?"

Lume turned around stiffly, and stared at me, threateningly.

"Wait..." said Jamie, "Isn't Lume Claire's Pokémon?"

Lume jumped up and pushed me out of my wheelchair, very roughly, and then my head it the ground and I fell out of consciousness

And, the rest of this part is just what I was told me later, so it may not be entirely accurate.

"Why did you do that?!?!" shouted Ari, angry.

"And how are you getting other people's Pokémon to do what you say?" asked Jamie.

My father, no, I refused to think of him that way.

Chase.

Chase laughed hardily, "Oh, come now! You really shouldn't be too worried about her! I won't hurt her, she's my daughter! But, I will let you go, if you don't come back into here and try to help her. You can take your Spinarak and go! In fact... Machoke!" the muscular Pokémon appeared, "Please escort these two out along with the Spinarak."

The machoke nodded as the spinarak climbed unto his shoulder, he picked up the struggling Ari and Jamie and left.

"Now..." said Cynthia, "About my sister..."

"After careful consideration I've decided not to release her."

"What?!?!"

Chase laughed again, "You've proven so useful that I've decided to keep her in my prison, be good and I'll see to it that she stays safe!"

"H...How?!"

"Now. Now, Cynthia," he said, a little more gently now, "You can see too it any time you like, but she can't see you. All I have to do is say the word and she's free, but..." He pulled Cynthia close to him, "You can't refuse me as long as she's in my grasp. Perhaps, you better think of that more often."

Chase kissed her, she couldn't do anything to resist. If she even raised a finger to slap him, otherwise Kayori might be harmed. All she could do was let him kiss her, no matter how she abhorred it.

Now, that's all I can say happened there, now I'll tell you how Ari and Jamie were doing.

"Gah," groaned Jamie, "Stupid spider webs! Stupid Team Obsidian! Stupid Machoke!"

"We're going back in there." Said Ari, just as mad as Jamie, "We've got to stop this!"

"Like Hell!" shouted Jamie, "I am not taking this kind of insult without a fight!"

"You want in," Asked a boy, about seventeen, "I can get you in."

**What's this boy's relationship with Team Obsidian?**

**Actually, he's much older than most of the good guys, so maybe I shouldn't say "Boy"?**

**Anyways: Review!**

**...I have an odd feeling that I shouldn't have done that...**

**TTFN!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello! _

_This chapter contains Claire losing her temper, you would too after you see what I'm putting her though!_

_Also, I nearly had everything in this chapter figured out, and then I couldn't remember a thing when I started writing it, and I don't think it turned out as well as it could've..._

_Apologies!_

_**Pokémon (Po-kee-mon): N An amazingly popular video game series owned by Nintendo and Game freak see also: Pikachu**_

**9: Red Rescue Team**

I awoke inside an odd room, completely white with black mechanical parts strapped here and there, and a window in which I could see Lume.

It only took a few seconds to remember what happened.

"Where am I?!" I demanded, "Where did you put me?!"

I knew my father was watching me, why wouldn't he be?

"Don't worry, my dear, I'll make sure to it for this to be as pleasant experience as possible." Is what he cried over the loudspeaker.

I was strapped to a white chair, one which was bolted to the ground.

"Should we start, sir?" asked a man, obviously to my father.

In a few moments, the room began growing really hot!

It just kept on growing hotter and hotter, until I figured it must be at least 100˚C, and didn't stop there!

I was sweating more than I ever had, and I was feeling pain.

I was restraining a scream from coming out of my throat.

Then, I was suddenly thinking differently, I wasn't me anymore... or, not entirely...

Somehow, I could tell Where I was wasn't real, more like some kind of dream...

"How could you do that?!" Kayori shouted at me, "I"ll... I'll..."

"Just let me ap-." I, or she, was cut off, when Chase came in, clapping.

"Finally reunited again, are we?" he laughed.

We looked over at him, not sort of forgetting about our own quarrel.

He always seemed to have a power like that.

"I hope the two of you come quietly." He said, still smiling.

"And just what do you mean!?" shouted Kayori.

"I need Cynthia to work for me." said Chase, "And I'll only ask once."

"I've heard of you." I said, "You're the head of Team Obsidian... I won't help you. Now, please, Kaya, Let me explain-"

"Oh, well," Chase cut me off, again, "I said I'll only ask once. Please, Marowak."

A bone came flying at me, but I dodged it, surprisingly.

"I said I won't help you! She growled, "Garchonp!"

"Ah," laughed Chase, "Resilience! I know the feeling! But I know what you want."

Garchonp rushed over beside me, I turned to look, and she was holding my sister so she couldn't move.

"Gah! Let me go!" cried my sister.

"If you want her to remain unharmed," suggested Chase, "You'll have o help me."

Then, that was it, I knew what would happen next, and I was awake back in my own... no.... wait, it was a different body. How did I know? I was standing, something I couldn't do before.

I looked down, I was back on the white chair again, only instead of my own feet I saw...

"What?!" I shouted, I turned around, my suspicions were confirmed.

I was a Charmander, granted, I was white instead of orange and the fire on my tail was purple instead of red, but, nonetheless, there was no mistaking what I was.

But I wondered, I must have been screaming, I could feel a ringing in my ears for just that, my father clearly hadn't left, then why did I have control of myself?

"What?!?!" cried someone, on the other side of the door, "You mean we can't call out our Pokémon here?!"

"Yeah," said Jamie, "Unfortunately."

"Luckily," said Nell's voice, "I know just how to open this."

The door opened.

"Hunh." said Ari, "I could've sworn I heard Claire's voice in here..."

"I'm right here!" I said, then I realized they wouldn't be able to understand me.

"Right here?!" said Jamie, confuse.

I guess they could understand me after all...

She looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from...

"Where?"

"I'm the charmander!" I said.

"This is no time for jokes!"

I slap my forehead, "It's true!"

"Just tell us where you really are!"

"Um..." cut in Ari, "I think she's serious..."

"You too?!" she groaned, "You people are all crazy."

The rage was just too much.

I stomped over to her, and bit her leg, something I would probably never consider doing if I were still human.

She recoiled, I didn't pierce the skin, but I did leave quite a mark.

"There!" I growled, "How's that, will you listen now?!"

"Gaurds!" said Nell, "We should get out of here."

"No way..." Jamie seemed to finally have excepted that I was a Pokémon...

I sighed, today was too much for anyone to keep their temper.

**Ignore the chapter title; this isn't turning into a mystery dungeon fic, no matter what the cost.**

**Actually, the major plot twist is Claire turning into a Pokémon, coulda done better with the presentation, though.**

**I really want to put something random here.**

**More Apologies**

**Good-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello! I'm back!_

_Sorry about the delay, blame France for having such a complicated language..._

_And my school doesn't get out for a couple of weeks! Waah!_

_Also, I feel that I managed to butcher everything about this story in this chapter, from the characters to the actual story line, so... sorry..._

_Also, I'm having a bit of a crisis, so please refrain from... um... being mean..._

_**Mah boi! All true warriors know Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak!**_

**10: The Truth Comes out**

We got out in only thirty minutes, the building wasn't very large and I knew my way around, but there were always guards after us.

Once we managed to get far enough away from the building we sat down to think things through.

"Sorry for biting you..." I panted.

"It's all right..." Jamie said, although she was still a little mad.

"Um..." I bowed down, it was really weird moving on two legs but I thought I had gotten it down, "Thank you all for saving me... I'm really sorry about all this..."

Nell walked over to me, stared at me for a little bit, then asked Ari, "Are you sure this thing used to be human?"

Ari nodded, then turned to me, "Who are you really?"

I was shocked, "I'm Claire, didn't you know...?"

"I meant, I want to know what the deal is. You're not telling us anything, I want to know why your father is with Team Obsidian."

I sighed, then turned to the guy I didn't know, "Who are you, anyways?"

"Um..." The guy stared, his hair looked like wheat flowing in the breeze, "Me? I'm Nin Oymada. I... uh... was helping Nell and then I came across your friends and I offered to help them as well."

"Which brings me to ask this: what exactly happened out there?"

"Claire..." Ari said, "What's..."

"Nin found them outside when I was preparing to get into the Obsidian team base." said Nell, "Nin had agreed to help me recover a stolen item."

"Um... Claire?" Ari said.

"And did you recover it?" I asked.

Nell nodded, "I think it's the key from getting a wish from Jirachi."

"Am I being ignored?" wondered Ari.

"I think I know what you mean." I said, "And Ari, I'll tell you my story but..."

Everyone looked at her.

"You've got to make sure no one finds out I'm human, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

I sighed, "Okay then, from the beginning...

"It was about seven years ago... I had just gotten home from school; I remember that way because it was the last day I walked through the door to my own home. My Mother was doing the same thing she does today; work at the Pokémon adoption agency."

"Oh," said Jamie, "You mean the breeders who breed Pokémon for newbie trainers?"

I nodded, "My mom just does paperwork, well, anyways, Dad hadn't gotten home from work yet, and I needed something to do, everyone at school seemed busy, anyways, at that time my father worked for a group of scientists known as 'Team Obsidian', at that time that's all they were, scientists searching for ways to turn people into Pokémon and vice-versa. It was more of a project that intrigued scientists and nothing more. Anyways, when my Father came in that morning, he seemed especially jubilant."

"It's hard to imagine him getting anymore Jolly." said Jamie.

"The program will continue regularly, without the needless sarcasm." Nell jeered.

"He went over to my Mother and picked her up from her desk, I could hear what he was shouting all the way up in the top floor. 'The experiment was a success!' he was shouting, 'We are now official! Oh, we'll be rich!' 'Congratulations!' my mother said, 'but weren't you supposed to be the test subject, I remember having a very long talk with you about that and recommending... what was it I recommended, oh yes! That you quit that job!' 'Ah, dear,' he laughed, 'there was a change in plans, don't worry about it, it was a success and now we'll be rich!' then I heard someone get smacked, my Mother is really petite, but she is really strong, despite that. 'what was that for?!' My Father said. 'Why...' my Mother was at a point anyone rarely sees her anymore, 'Why did you do that?!?! We don't need to be rich, and you could've been killed or hurt or driven insane or...' she fell over, crying. This is where things took a turn for the worse. As my Mother fell, she knocked over a candle, she always has a scented candle by her desk, and that candle caught the rug on fire. Once they both were aware of that, my father growled, urgently 'Go outside. I'll get Claire! Call the fire department, hurry!"

...

"Then what... Ack!" Ari saw tears streaming down my face, "Um... I'm really sorry about that! I really didn't mean to do that! I just..."

"I understand." I said, weeping, "But I need to take a walk on my own for a little while, if that's all right? And could you please book a hotel for us? If it's not too much trouble, I need to stay with someone for tonight and looking like some travelers would really help..."

"Um..." Nell said, "It would only make sense, I guess... I mean, if your Dad knows about this then we'd be in a boatload of hot water, so it would only make sense to... 'Disappear' far a bit."

"I'll pay back whatever you need later, which reminds me!" I turned to Nin, "You have my backpack there, right?"

"yeah?" he said.

"Could you please take my wallet out of there, I owe someone a little something..."

He handed me the wallet.

"Here's for the help earlier..." I said, handing Jamie a bill.

"Woah!" she exclaimed, "You weren't kidding when you said your family was rich! I could live on this for a year!"

"Really?" I said, "It seemed more like a little left over change to me..."

Everyone stared at me for some reason.

"Um... I'll just get going on my walk."

Everyone nodded, then I left to see if I could figure something that had been bothering me out.

It wasn't too long before I heard a familiar voice...

I believe it shouted something like "Go Bulbasaur!"

**Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong chapter!**

**Okay, like I said, I think I butchered it, but I promise I'll do better sometime in the future! I swear it on Ash's grave! Wait... Ash isn't dead... shit...**

**Um... if your wonder why Claire is crying even though it isn't really that sad it's because she hasn't told the sad part. Besides, she was only seven when it happened, a fire would scare her like that.**

**If I were a charmander, the first thing I'd do would be burn down whatever nearest to me is big a burnable! **

**Oh! last time I checked, I had 365 views! Super Special Awesome!**

**Behold! I hide my horrible chapter behind even worse jokes! Mwahaha!**

**And I feel really foolish today... so, nothing new.**

**Squadalah! I'm off!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello, sorry to keep you waiting._

_I haven't updated lately because I've been busy, and I probably won't be able to update, or possibly even go online, for awhile. _

_At least school is out._

_**Pokemon ejes af Nintendo og gamefreak**_

**11: Caught**

I turned around to see... was that Kira's Bulbasaur?

"{hey!}" it said.

I looked over and... there was Kira!

This wasn't good, there was a Pokéball in her hand, an empty one...

"Bulbasaur, you better not mess this up." She said, "use magical leaf!"

"{Got it!}"

A whole mess of leaves flew out at me, I didn't know what to do!

I ducked, and, out of pure luck, I was spared the hit.

"Grr, Bulbasaur swagger!"

"{Here it goes!}"

He began moving oddly, but I remembered reading about swagger.

I tried to look away, but then I got curious...

I had never actually seen the move...

Eventually, my curiosity got the better of me and I turned to look.

Big mistake.

It just looked like Bulbasaur staggering back and forth... but that's what swagger is supposed to look like.

What it's supposed to do is confuse me.

Pretty soon my mind became a jumble, I couldn't tell my left from my right, everything just kept spinning...

"Now, solar beam!"

I knew what was going to happen.

This wasn't good.

"Please, stop!" I shouted.

Then everything went black.

...

I awoke in complete darkness, i knew what had happened.

I was captured, I now have a trainer...

Which is incredibly bad considering I'm not a Pokémon...

What was I going to do now?

Whatever happened, I figured I shouldn't let Kira know who I was, for all I know she could be working for Dad... that wouldn't be good.

Luckily, white Charmanders are possible in nature...

Oh, shoot, I had forgotten...

I had just shouted in human...

This wasn't good...

**No it isn't.**

**What next?**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello Everyone! Did you miss me?!_

_Probably not, anyway, here is the latest!_

_The beginning of this chapter was written with writers block in the middle of the night, and you had to wait months for it too, don't you just feel special!_

_But I feel pretty good about the ending._

_Also, one of my readers (I don't have internet access while I'm writing this and I feel really bad about forgetting your name, I'm sorry)Suggested I get a better summery, and I'm no good at that so anyone who has a better summery can feel free to send it to me. Thanks!_

_**As usual, Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefrea... not me.**_

**12: Unfortunate Meeting**

_BAM!_

"Ow!"

I sat rubbing my head.

I remembered once, when I was little, my Dad told me how Pokéballs worked, that the latch is potentially the key to the whole thing. If it's broken nothing can enter or leave until it's fixed or cracked open.

I don't remember much of that lecture, but when I saw the latch I attacked.

I needed time to figure out what I was going to tell her, the truth is too far-fetched and I needed a reasonable excuse. I know she heard me when I shouted and she knows I can talk, plus there's that Bulbasaur...

She'd try to let me out soon; you don't catch a talking Pokémon and not get curious.

...

What if I had a trainer before...?

They could've taught me how to talk, and then released me.

But why would they have released such a low-level Pokémon?

Maybe I could've belonged to a Pokémon ranch and gotten lost.

Then I'd be taken to a ranch to live, I don't want that.

I could've run away from some Pokémon gang, maybe Team Obsidian?

No, I don't know anything about her, for all I know she could be working for Team Obsidian, or even if not that about a quarter of Saffron city belongs to Team Obsidian, she'd figure it out sooner or...

...

I had it!

It wasn't going to be easy to pull off, but I knew what I was going to say!

The first Idea wasn't so bad, and I know just the reason!

I just hope I can pull it off...

.

Some time had passed.

I was taking a nap, not because I was tired but because I had nothing to do.

Then suddenly I flew up and hit the top of the Pokéball.

I hit the ground again with a _Thud_ The I felt a huge weight come crashing down on me.

"Hmm... some ugly charmander, huh? Not really worth my time."

After a few seconds laying on the ground in pain, I looked up.

I was out of the Pokéball, actually I was laying on a shattered Pokéball, in a dark ally.

"Hunh, I guess it'll fetch me a nice price."

I looked around for the speaker to discover a man who...

"Nell?" I asked, "Is that you?"

"Hunh?" He said, "It can talk, and it knows my stupid brother, if its pokeball was working I'd have sold it already. Thanks, you just fetched me a higher price."

I was sat for a minute piecing everything together in my head, and then I said "Wait a minute, you're Nell's brother?"

"I wish I could say no."

"Could you help me find him? I-"

"Sorry, freak, I don't care what you want. Talking Pokémon are rare and valuable, you'd be worth quite a pretty penny."

I sighed; I had never met such an annoyingly rude and insensitive person in all of my life, "You can't take me if I don't go with you."

"If you don't cooperate I understand that people will pay just as much for a charmander-hide watch." He pulled out a pistol, "Understand, Ugly?"

I froze up, he was right... people would, and you don't question someone who holds your life in their hands.

"What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Kira.

Instantly he pulled out another pistol and shot over from where Kira's voice came from, barely missing Kira herself.

"You must wanna die," he said, "interrupting something like this, any last words?"

I could hear Kira's Breathing, but I didn't dare take my eyes off the pistol pointed at me.

"No?" He said, "Good, then..."

"What are you doing?!"

A third voice rang out.

"What does it look like, trying to keep you alive!" he said, barely looking away from Kira.

"I don't want to live if it means *Cough* killing others!"

"Well, how else are you supposed to survive?!"

"I tolerate your theft and threats, but threatening an *Cough* innocent charmander and a human?! That is completely and utterly *Coughcoughcoughcough*"

The third voice went into a violent coughing fit.

"Aqua!" He immediately dropped both guns and ran towards the third voice.

I looked over and saw who the third voice was.

Well, not really she was covered in a cloak, but she was about the size of my wheelchair... and... was that a tail she had?

What the heck?

**Sorry for nearly killing Kira, be thankful Aqua's there.**

**Doesn't this raise a number of questions about Nell? Hmm?**

**Well, you'll find out sooner or later.**

**Probably later.**

**The scene with Claire flying around in the Pokéball is Nell's brother throwing her on the groung and stepping on it to break it.**

**Also, I'm having trouble introducing new OC's so I'm not accepting anymore until finish introducing the ones I have, I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**I'll publish another chapter once I'm finished beating Twilight Princess... or maybe before.**

**Have a nice day.**


	13. Chapter 13

_And so, it continues._

_I may have to bump this up to a T rating._

_Why, it's a secret._

_**And from that day forward, Pokémon belonged to Nintendo and Gamefreak**_

**13: The Truth About Nell**

"What in Hell is going on?!"

I turned to Kira as she said that, finally then turned back.

The tail was gone!

That was weird; I could've sworn that...

"I'm sorry for Shad's rude behaviour," said the robed girl, apparently Aqua was her name, "He's *Cough* Just a little rough around the edges. He's really a nice person."

"Aqua," he said, "don't strain yourself!"

"He's rude, but" Aqua coughed some more, "He'd never shoot anyone. He's not like his *Coughcough*"

I couldn't hear what that last word was, but something about that last part sent a chill up my spine.

Maybe it was some kind of premonition?

"I'd like to treat the two of you to dinner," Aqua finished, "It's the least I can do after Shad gave you such a fright."

"What, are you mad?!?!" Shad didn't seem in favour of the idea, "What if-"

"You threatened to kill them." Aqua seemed firm in this, "I don't care if they find out, we owe them at least that much."

"Wait, hold on a second!" Kira was clearly angry, and who could blame her, "Could somebody please explain to me what's going on!"

"That one was going to sell me," I explained, "I didn't want to be sold, he threatened me, you came along, he threatened you, we were saved by-."

"I know that much..." Kira stopped and looked shocked, "Whoa, you can talk!?"

I guess she did think it was just her imagination.

"I gladly accept." I said, it's not like I even knew where I was, and a dinner sounded nice after the events of today.

"I don't think I have much of a choice." said Kira.

"Thank you," said Aqua, "Please follow me."

.

The restaurant they chose was fairly empty, but it the food wasn't so bad.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions." said Aqua, once we were done eating, "How do you know Nell?"

"Nell..." Kira thought for a minute, "Wasn't he that jerk I beat in that contest?"

He actually beat you, I remembered.

"My..." I trailed off, trying to come up with some excuse, "Previous trainer knew him."

"Stupid idiot," groaned Shad, "Stay away from him."

What did he say?

Was that a warning?

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Shad," said Aqua, "Look, he's not evil, and you have to understand that, Shad. As long as they weren't affected by project Obsidian, they'd be safe."

Nell, Project Obsidian, as in Dad?

Nell had some connection with Team Obsidian?

"Unlike we are." He groaned, "Look, just trust me."

"Yes, trust the person who was pointing a gun at our heads just an hour ago." said Kira.

"I'd like to hear more." I said, I was working with Nell to help me out of my tight situation.

"He's..." Aqua trailed off.

I sighed, "If I've heard correctly, Team Obsidian is an evil organization run by Chase Pravda, their motives are secret but operate like a normal Pokémon Team, except their much more dangerous."

Everyone was shocked; you don't expect a Pokémon you found on the street to know so much.

"Right, well," Aqua sighed, "You may not believe this, but their leader's motives are to transform humans into Pokémon, because their boss has some Pokémon-controlling device."

No kidding, I thought to myself, I figured that much out already.

"Yeah, right," said Kira, looking at Aqua like she was crazy.

"It's true." Said Aqua, "I can't say how I know, but it is."

The two argued over it being true or not, but I started thinking.

How could Aqua know this? There had to be some sort of explanation...

"So what's Nell's connection?" I asked.

"To be blunt," said Aqua, "He's one of their most powerful goons."

What the hell did she just say?!

One of their most powerful goons?! But they stole that item from him!

Come to think of it, I never saw the item, but then was he planning on using Nin?

But the machine worked on me; maybe they were planning on transforming him?

But then why was he helping me?

_GASP!_

Maybe it failed!

Maybe he was trying to get rid of me?!

But that couldn't be, he was so nice!

"Charmander, are you alright?!" I heard Kira cry out in the back of my head.

I was on the floor.

But I could've left my friends to team Obsidian!

I sighed, it's all right.

If he was working for them... he wouldn't hurt them yet...

But I had to warn them!

But...

"Hey what are you people doing to your charmander?!"

I looked up, there was a girl, about 19, was looking straight at me.

"She just collapsed." Said Aqua bending down over me, making sure I couldn't see her face.

"I'm all right." I said.

"Atch." Said the girl, she was a waitress, "You people should take better care of your Pokémon."

Immediately Shad got up and walked straight in front of the girl, "You have no right to criticize how we treat our Pokémon." he growled.

"If you don't want me to criticize the way you treat your Pokémon," said the waitress, "then you should take better care of them."

"I'm okay," I said, "Really, I just... I need to get going."

I turned around.

I stood up, and turned around and began walking.

"Hunh, wait," said Kira, "Aren't you my Pokémon?" She took a step forwards.

"No," I said, "But you wouldn't believe me if I told you why."

"Hunh? Wait." Said the waitress, she walked a few steps, then tripped "Oh, shoot!"

She grabbed the nearest thing to hep regain balance.

"Ack!" Aqua shouted.

She had grabbed her hood and pulled it off.

"Oh, Hell!" Aqua shouted.

**That secret has nothing to do with her face.**

**Oh, and I'm moving to China.**

**But let's actually talk about the story.**

**Hooray, Idina joins the story! **

**Also, I'm not that good with Kira or Idina's personality, I give my apologies.**

**Oh, and I kept on writing Ari when I meant to write Nell, sorry Ari.**

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello!_

_For this chapter, I could've done one of three things:_

_1: I could've taken the sensible course of action and continued the story from where I left off_

_2: I could've furthered Claire character depth by giving a more detailed account about her past_

_Or, 3: Write about something completely unrelated._

_Out of all the logical choices, I chose 3._

_So..._

_**Important! Please Read!**_

_This Chapter takes place in Lume's (Claire's charmander) Point of View_

_**Important stuff ends here!**_

_Oh, and this will fill in a few plot holes._

_And... that's all I have to say about that_

_**So, Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak.**_

**14: Lume's Point of View**

I growled as chief told me to guard the prison.

That was the only word for it, a place to lock up our enemies and captives.

I was to guard a cell which contained some girl named... what was it? Katori? No...

It doesn't matter, all that matters is what Chase wants me to do.

I laid down by the gates, my new body was too big for me to handle.

Once Chief had put me and my previous trainer into that machine, I had quickly gained level, and, without even battling once, I was a charizard.

The evolution was too quick, I had never gotten used to being a charmeleon.

Not that it matters.

I scratched my newfound collar, a black collar with jewels imbedded in it, jewels which kept me in my current state, a slave to master.

I enjoyed it, I know that if I was free I wouldn't, but I did now.

I sent smoke out of my mouth, it was boring, not that I wanted to move, it wasn't my choice.

I thought back to that day... my first day affected by Master's power.

I was stuck inside that device... that sphere, what was it called...?

Anyways, I was bored in there too, but I was respecting my trainer's wishes... just like what's-her-name had told me too...

I think she was my Trainer's Mom or something...

Well, none of that matter's now...

I remembered thinking of my Trainer like my mom; I had felt a lot of love from her, but, the second I was released from that sphere, I felt as though my trainer was the most disgusting thing in the entire world...

Guess master really doesn't like her, chief does, but not Master...

Just then, I heard a click, someone walked by...

It was that grunt, the one I had seen when I had first been controlled... what was his name?

He seemed to be in a hurry, he was walking rather quickly.

Chief told me to check out any grunt walking by to see if they had orders to be down in prison.

"Grunt," I growled, "What's your business down here?"

I knew human, thanks to the machine, but I didn't like speaking it.

"Out of my way, Lume!" it said urgently, "I just picked up something vital about Claire's location and I need to talk to Chief right now!"

"Not here" I said, "He should be up in his office." I always knew where Master was, but chief I had to guess.

"But someone said that-"

"He's. Not. Down. Here." I growled, threateningly.

The grunt ran off immediately.

I laid back down again, Claire, my old trainer...

I wondered... why is it when I heard that name... I felt guilty?

It was only for a moment, but... it was weird.

Master hate's Claire, so why did I feel guilty?

And why was I still dwelling on that? It wasn't anything.

I was an experiment, so it's only natural I should have some mental problems.

I just realized, no one ever told me what happened to Claire.

So what?

So what? She was my trainer!

So? Master never told me to care.

Yes, but "Master" wants to hurt Claire, think about that!

I don't care, it's not important.

I realized suddenly, this whole conversation I was having with myself, It's proof.

I won't tell anyone, but I think I need to do something... to keep my sanity.

My slavery was important, anything against that was insanity.

But what do I need to do?

Help Claire!

No, I wasn't going to do that, that would be entirely against any orders I got, plus Master had ordered never to see her again, it might completely mess his plan up.

You have to do something!

No, I don't, not for her...

Maybe that was it.

Maybe I needed to disobey...

But what could I do without getting caught?

I needed to do this, for Master, if not I could completely ruin his plan.

Wait, this prisoner I was guarding... she wasn't too important to master, as far as I knew, anyways.

This prisoner was Chief's Idea!

I knew what I could do, I hadn't messed up on a single order, do this would be serious, but wouldn't it be more serious if I were to let whatever's happening to me get the better of me?

I turned to the bars, making sure no one was around, they shouldn't be.

Once I was sure, I glared at the sleeping Kayari, or whatever her name was, and used rock smash.

The bars broke apart cleanly, and, surprisingly, didn't make much sound, the prisoner stayed sleeping, not much to do if you're locked away in a jail cell.

With that, I laid down, and closed my eyes.

I can go with the excuse that I was asleep the whole time, Master may know where I am, but he doesn't know what I'm doing.

**I think it's obvious who "Chief" is, but who is this mysterious "Master"?**

**Probably won't really affect anything for another few chapters.**

**Oh, next chapter we get you off the cliffie.**

**And this is Kaya's first real appearance, not inside a hallucination, although she's just sleeping.**

**And I wonder how many of you already figured out who "Master" is.**

**Oh, well, see ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

_We're back to Claire's point of view._

_Oh, and I'm accepting OC's once more._

_And... umm..._

_**Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.**_

**15: Aqua**

Her face...

Aqua wasn't human, but she wasn't... not.

I stared at her... what was it?

The second I saw her, I felt... some kind of closeness...

But here's what was under her hood:

Her face was covered in blue scales, but some places the scales broke apart and there was human skin underneath... one of her eyes looked reptilian, the other completely covered in scales. Under her toothy mouth, you could see a number of teeth even when her mouth was closed, were tan scales. There were odd ridges above both her eyes, and on top of her head, in place of hair, were 3 red spikes.

She quickly used both hands, hiding them within the sleeves of her robe, to pull back up her hood.

"Idiot!!!" I Shad shout.

I looked over and saw he had picked up the waitress and was holding her by the collar, "Do you have any idea what could happen if anybody sees her!?! Do You!?!"

"SHAD. STOP." Aqua said, in a voice that sounded furious beyond belief, "DO. NOT. HURT. HER." Aqua was shaking while she said this, so much so that the table was vibrating.

Shad tensed up, then, grudgingly, he let her go.

"Hmm, I suppose I have come at a bad time, then?"

We all instantly turned around. There, behind me, was my dad and Cynthia.

Shad nearly jumped five feet in the air, "Chase!" he spat, then he turn over to the waitress again and murmured "Whatever happens now, it's your fault."

"Now, now, Shad." Said Chase, "Don't be so hard on her... change of plans."

This wasn't good, I realized... but wait. I was still thinking the same way as I normally do, why wasn't I being controlled?

Cynthia sighed, "More important than getting rid of your daughter?"

"Ah, yes." Dad looked at me, "Forgot you were here, sweetheart."

"Don't you dare call me that you dirty letch." I growled.

Then, I noticed something.

For a second after I had said that, there seemed to be something about the way he looked at me...

Sadness... in his eyes?

"No matter," he said, "You're not as important as her." He looked over at Aqua, "Come quietly, now."

Aqua ran behind Shad, with a look of sheer terror in her eyes.

"I don't think he has control around here." Pointed out Cynthia.

"You're right." Said Dad, "Good show, Cynthia! So I'll have to use my Pokémon."

He threw a Pokéball out and a machoke appeared.

"Machoke, be a dear and grab that failed experiment, would you?"

Failed experiment?

I gasped, it made sense, she was a failed experiment, one of theirs, meaning she used to be human!

Project Obsidian had turned her into... whatever it was that she was.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" cried Kira, "Go, Pidgy!"

The pidgy cooed as it came out of its Pokéball.

"Pidgy, use fly!" the pidgy took off high into the air, but Chase didn't seem worried.

Pidgy then came down, getting ready to dive-bomb the machoke.

Just one second before the attack hit, Chase said, calmly "Counter it, Machoke."

The second the attack hit, machoke grabbed the pidgy and threw it to the ground, stomping on it.

"Pidgy!" cried Kira.

The pidgy came out battered, but still able to fight.

"Roost!" called Kira.

The pidgy flew up and landed on Kira's shoulder, and then it began to glow.

But while the bird was busy resting, Dad had seemed to start a conversation using the phone app on his Pokétch.

"I seem to be in a bit of a bind..." he said into it, "You'd really be doing me a favour by coming closer... south, thanks... I'll succeed, but you'll find who I capture more valuable... OK."

"Pidgy!" cried Kira, "Tackle!"

"Got to go." Said chase, as the pidgy charged the Machoke, "Machoke, stall for time."

The Machoke ducked just in time.

I realized, I still had to go warn them... but I couldn't just leave this.

""That's it!" I said, "Take an ember!"

I took a deep breath, preparing to attack... then shot!

...when, I opened my eyes, I saw my dad laughing, and the two Pokémon fighting, not a single sign of a fire anywhere...

"shoot..." I murmured.

Just then, the Pokémon froze up, both Machoke and Pidgy.

The pidgy fell from the sky.

"He's here." Said Cynthia.

"Good," said Dad, "I guess restraining Aqua will be a cinch, then."

I looked on, both Pokémon were clearly controlled, but why wasn't I?

I wondered why, but then...

"Pidgy. Machoke." Said Dad, "Lucario. Please escort that filth out of here."

A lucario came out of one of Cynthia's Pokéballs.

"NO!" shouted Shad, pulling out his pistols, "I won't let you touch her!"

Dad laughed, "Only if you had three hands and three guns." he said.

Both pistols were snatched away by the newly airborne pidgy.

"Now," Dad said, coaxingly, "Come on, little monster, we need you."

**...I... I don't have Anything to say...**

**Um, thanks for reading.**

**Good-bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

_So... here's another Chapter._

_I tried, but I just didn't have a chance to introduce any new OCs..._

_Um, but we do learn a little more about Team Obsidian... maybe..._

_**I'm Tired of saying Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak, so this is my last disclaimer.**_

**16: Chief Black**

I wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but a few hours later, Shad, Kira, Myself, and the waitress (Who's name turned out to be Idina Gruber) all found ourselves on our way to rescue Aqua.

"There it is!" I said, "Team Obsidian's Base!"

"Those... stupid... jerks..." growled Shad, "if they so much as laid a finger on Aqua..."

"you'll do what?" before us a giant rock snake tunnelled out of the ground, with its master on its back.

It was the grunt who had been there the day of my transformation.

"Oh, god..." I groaned, "Not... you..."

"Ha!" laughed the Grunt, "You may have stopped me before, but now you don't have your little friend this time! Prepare to be wasted!"

"Move along." growled Shad, "We don't have time to spend on grunts like you."

"Not a chance!" the grunt retorted, "I can take a group of weaklings like you any day!"

"I. SAID. MOVE. ALONG. " growled Shad, "Or didn't you hear me?"

"You don't scare me!" shouted the Grunt, "I could take you with my hands behind my back! There's no way I'm worried! Besides, Chief's inside, so you can't send out Pokémon!"

"Oh?" I said, "But 'Chief' isn't the one who's really controlling the Pokémon."

"Ye... Yeah right!" growled the Grunt, "Don't try to scare me! The Chief controls all Pokémon in his range!"

"... No" I said, I realized this earlier, "When we ran into Chase, our Pokémon weren't under control. I can guarantee he's not the one controlling them."

"What?!?!" shouted the Grunt, "It's the Chief, I tell you!!! There's no one else who could! That's my own guarantee, straight from one of the workers here! I tell you it's-"

"That's enough..."

I turned around to see an old man with long, purple hair wearing a unique black robe. In his hair were tangled obsidian stones.

"Chuh... Chief Black?!" the grunt was surprised, "You're back already?!"

"The ruse is clearly up." said the old man, "I'll admit to these folks that, indeed, Sir Pravda does not control the Pokémon."

"... Mr. Black, was it?" I asked, "If I may ask, who does, then, have the power to control Pokémon."

"Our real master." said Black, "But I'm not going to give away who he is."

"Then tell me this." I said, "What's your motive?"

"...sure, I don't know why I shouldn't tell you." Said Black, "You're going to die soon anyways, so I can grant your last request... Grunt, go inside."

"I have a name you know!" growled the grunt, "It's-"

"Do you want an arm ripped off?" hissed Black, "I can make that happen."

The grunt ducked inside.

"Our motive." He said, making sure no one was around.

"We already know that, don't we?" asked Idina, "World domination or something?"

"No." Said Black.

"Hold on a second!" Grey suddenly seemed worried, "What did you mean by 'You're all going to die soon'?"

"I meant," Black said, "My latest Mission, but you'll see that for yourselves soon. Now, our motive is simply... an apocalypse."

"A WHAT?!?!" I blurted, this was surprising.

"Just kidding." the old man was laughing hard, "No, we're all about world domination, I just thought that wasn't dramatic enough."

"You're an asshole." growled Shad. I silently agreed.

"Ha..." Black sighed, "Anyways, time to show off my Latest achievement."

"You're what?" I wondered.

What could he mean? "His latest achievement"?

Why wasn't I able to figure out what he was talking about?

"Allow me to explain." Said Black, "You see, there are actually 3 Chiefs. Chief Pravda, in charge of security and scientific advancements, Myself, in charge of capturing Pokémon for controlling, and Chief Silent, in charge of... Well, that really has nothing to do with what I'm talking about. I had heard of a certain Pokémon being spotted near here. A Pokémon found only in the Jhoto Region. Simply put, I was sent to capture that Pokémon. Although it was quite the difficult task, I succeeded."

"Oh, yeah?" Said Shad, "So what? There are a number of Pokémon who only show up in certain regions."

"You're right." He said, "It's probably better I just show you."

He tossed a Pokéball, and out came something I never Expected...

"How do you like it?" he asked, "Not monstrous enough for my tastes, but it is a powerful Pokémon."

"Holy..." murmured Shad.

I was surprised, too.

After all, I would have never expected that... Team Obsidian would have captured Lugia...

**To think, I originally intended this to be a Fic about a girl in a wheelchair going on an adventure, oh how the plot has changed.**

**I think I can get in another OC next chapter.**

**Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Um... I hate to say this, but this story is going to have to be put on hold._

_Ever since I've started Form 4, I've had so much work to do, and there are other stories I've been meaning to do. And i haven't even gotten a chance to BUY Scribblenauts yet (I am convinced that is going to be the best game ever for DS, and I will not listen to arguments on the otherwise)_

_So, um, I'm not going to cancel this story, I just plan to update... ALOT less frequently._

_So, sorry, but real life beacons and, as much as I hate to admit it, real life is _real_._

_And if you fail to read this opening thing, you're going to wonder where I've disappeared to for the next, what, three months (Actually, I hope to update this more then that, but I doubt I'll get a chance)_

_So, um, yeah._

**Disclaimers have been in previous chapters.**

**17: Evolution**

Chief Black...

When I had first saw him, I recognized something....

What... what was it...?

I could see it still; well... not see, but... Something in my past seemed connected to him... I'm not sure how I knew...

I looked upon the battlefield, watching my comrades fight vigorously for Aqua's Defence, a mystery woman to them until moments ago... and even then, shrouded in secrets.

I watched as the three of them fought elegantly with Lugia, A Female Nidoran, A Bulbasaur who was the first Pokémon I heard speak, and Shad fought bravely with what he had, which was nothing.

I... I was too scared, even to move. Even as I watched my teammates fall, one by one, helplessly in battle against what was once the gentle Lugia, I could not move.

I... I wanted to help... but...

Everything was looking weird, I could barely hear a sound... my sight was all blurry...

Then, I could remember something very distinctly...

.

"_Nyah Nyah!" Taunted one kid, holding my book, a book I had just gotten from my Mom._

"_G... Give that back!!!" I cried, tears streaming from my face._

_This was after my Incident, when I first found myself in a wheelchair._

_The boy, the irritating, cruel boy, laughed harder from his safe place across a creek._

_I couldn't cross, and we both new it. The Boy was laughing cruelly at my pain._

_There was no one around to help me, and I couldn't leave that book in his hands! What would he do to it?!_

"_Ha!" Laughed the boy, "If you dare try to get help, I'll rip this book apart page by page!"_

_This... was my worst nightmare._

_With my father run out of my life, and my mother so depressed at the "Passing" of her husband, that book was my only refuge, a gift my mother... it was a reminder that I was still loved by someone..._

"_What do you want from me!?" I sobbed._

_The boy thought for a minute, then said, "I want to see your tears."_

_When he said that... I was the most angry, the most helpless I had ever been in my life..._

_All I could do was cry, nothing else. I couldn't swim through the water, and there was no other way to cross._

_I... had lost every shred of hope, for the first time in my life._

"_Idiot!" a boy punched the other boy in his stomach, knocking him over._

"_Aah! Brother!" The other boy was scared._

"_Don't be such a dick!" the first shouted._

"_I... I'm telling Mom! I'm telling her you punched me and used a bad word!"_

"_I don't care!" _

_My teaser turned and ran._

_The other boy swam across, being very careful to keep the book safe._

_The boy was about my age, and looked very similar to the teaser. He had a baby Totodile at his heels, it seemed to follow him everywhere._

"_Here you go." He said, putting the book on my lap._

_I... couldn't thank him... I didn't know how... how could I thank someone who had just saved my happiness... my hope..._

"_If your not going to say anything, then I'm going home." Said the boy, turning around._

"_W-wait!" I said, "Thank you! Thank you! Is there anything I could do to repay you?! Anything at all?!"_

"_Now you sound stupid." He groaned, "I don't need nothing in return for doing something for someone."_

"_Then..." I began._

"_Then what?" he asked._

"_Could I have your name..." I finished, "Please?"_

"_...My last name is Ciet, and this is my Pokémon, Aqua." He said, "Now that that's over with, I'm gone."_

_The boy walked away before I could say another word..._

.

I had shut out the memory until now... but...

I had forgotten, looking over at my comrades, who had been so mercilessly defeated, I had forgotten a wish I made on that day.

I glared at the Lugia, which was coming at me in full force.

The wish was the only important thing.

The lugia came closer.

I have to fulfill that wish, the one most important thing I had forgotten.

The Lugia was upon me.

My wish... was...

To protect this boy, and his Totodile....

Then, there was nothing but fire all around me, fire more powerful then any normal Pokémon could put out, and I knew this was not Lugia's tackle which had done this to me. I screamed, my pain, my heart, everything about me was burning. Everything from my scaly head to my burning tail.

Then I felt a weird moving around of myself... not of myself, but inside my body.

I could feel a change, a change that I had never felt before in my life. A power, a new power that could do anything for me, even protect him...

I stood up, facing the lugia, my body massive, wings protruding from my back, and fire bursting forth from my tail. My face had changed from a round, gentle shape, to a long, dragon-like muzzle. Behind my head were two horns.

I stood before the Lugia, ready to face him, ready to do whatever it took to stop Black from hurting anyone else.

I stood before him, not as a frightened Charmander, but as a brave Charizard.

.

[Place: inside TO Base, time: at the same time as what's happening up above, POV: author's]

Kaya had been wandering the hall for what seemed like ages.

She couldn't find any way out, no matter where she went it seemed she was at a dead end.

Just then, she heard a *Pink*.

She looked over and, there, laying on the ground, was one of her Pokéballs.

She grabbed it, and looked over to see a bit of a midnight blue cloak go around the corner.

Kaya, following a gut instinct, followed the person.

As she ran, the midnight blue cloak turned a corner. Kaya followed.

This continued for some time, until Kaya was dizzy and seemed to be in some sort of cave.

She looked around, but the blue-cloak was no-where to be found...

But she did notice another one her Pokéballs lying on the ground.

She ran and grabbed it, then noticed another one far off. This continued for awhile until she was sure she had all six of her Pokémon.

Then she saw the mouth of the cave.

She walked out, was this it? Had she escaped?

When she got outside, she saw an albino Charizard and Lugia glaring at each other, near a pile of collapsed Pokémon and humans. Next to the lugia, who seemed to have gone mad, and one standing person, an old man with long purple hair...

**OK, It's been a few weeks since I write this, and I haven't read it since, so I know it's weird, but at least I know it's easier to follow then chapter 9... I hope.**

**Um... good bye, and have a nice lack of updates.**


End file.
